Starlight in Seattle
by Elizabeth T. Diaries
Summary: When Christian and Anastasia meet at an airport where both their flights are cancelled due to stormy weather, will they ever manage to make it home in time for the holidays? Or will they just have to make do with each-other? A Christmas love story between two strangers. *Short, fluffy, HEA* & *Daily Updates until Christmas* *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

The airport is a heaving chaos of sweaty bodies and clumpy suitcases bashing against my ankles as I try desperately to claw my way through the crowd. My own suitcase keeps getting stuck between everyone's legs which is driving me crazy. My mind is a blur of checking clocks and watches whilst trying my best to hurry through the airport with inhuman speed.

When I reach a bump.

I stop short, almost thrown back but a pair of arms steadies me instead.

"Careful," a masculine voice whispers.

"Thanks," I answer hurriedly, not bothering to turn around. I'm already late. I'm going to miss my flight and then –

 _Deep breaths Ana_ , I tell myself repeatedly, using my calming techniques.

And then I realise the cause of the bump. It is a mass of people, all clambering around the flight information display system and craning their necks. I can hear murmurs and groans all around me but due to my measly height of 5'2, I can't see anything at all. Groaning in frustration, I tiptoe as high as I can to no avail. And then a chuckle behind me breaks through my concentration and I whirl around, annoyed.

"Can't see?" He asks.

It's the same voice. The man who had steadied me and his smirk is almost as appealing as his face. He is _gorgeous_.

"Obviously not," I say with my eyebrows raised. "Can you…tell me what it says Mr Tall?"

He smirks again and looks up effortlessly. I watch him as he looks, as his smirk turns to a furrow and then an outright glare.

"What is it?" I ask, worried.

He glances back down at me for a brief moment.

"Flights to Seattle are cancelled," he says, not really paying attention. Without any further explanation, he strides forward dragging his suitcase behind him.

I follow after him hurriedly, trying not to get lost in the crowd.

"Hey!" I shout. "What do you mean the flights are cancelled?"

He ignores me but I eventually manage to track him down to the front desk where he's talking to who appears to be the manager.

"Excuse me," he says anxiously. "When is the next available flight to Seattle?"

"I'm sorry Sir," the woman says, not really looking sorry at all. "We do not know when the next available flight to Seattle will be scheduled. There's a storm and it is unsafe to fly. There are no flights to Washington for the foreseeable future."

She speaks very simply to him, as if he's stupid. I decide to intervene.

"It's the 23rd December," I say desperately to her. "There must be something to Washington. I _need_ to be home before Christmas."

She just shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm sorry ma'am," she says again in that sickly patronising voice. "I can recommend you a hotel?"

"What is the nearest airport that is flying to Washington?" The man interrupts.

"I don't know," she says.

"Thank you very much," I snap. "For being utterly _unhelpful_."

I turn around in frustration, heading for god knows where. My eyes spot a small seat and I sit down, breathing deeply. The panic starts to set it again and this time, I can't control it. How am I supposed to get home in time for Christmas if there are no flights? And there's a supposed storm brewing…I've never liked storms or lightening. The thought of being stuck in New York alone for Christmas is one of the most depressing ones I've ever had. I picture Kate, thousands of miles away in Australia soaking it up in the sun right now for a blazing Aussie Christmas. And Jose, visiting family in California. And then my mom and Ray, how disappointed they'll be when I don't come home.

 _His_ voice breaks me out of my sad reverie by hovering over me.

"You were going home to Seattle too?" He asks.

I nod. "Did you manage to find anything else out?" I ask feebly, a last attempt to find something out. Some alternative way to get home, perhaps a flying carpet.

"No," he says dismally, taking a seat next to me.

We both sit in relative silence, listening to the bustle of the airport and people watching. I watch as a woman with a young child turns around from the desk, visibly taken aback that the flights are cancelled. She pulls out her phone desperately, trying to stop the child from crying. It's chaotic.

"What's your name?" The stranger asks then.

I turn to face him, examining his face up close. He really is handsome. A strong jawline, blue-grey eyes and a few days old stubble. From his expensive looking jumper and coat, I can tell he's wealthy. From the slight dark circles underneath his eyes, I can also tell he's a hard worker. I idly wonder when the last time he got some proper sleep was.

"Anastasia," I say. "Yours?"

"Nice name," he smirks. "I'm Christian, it's nice to meet you Anastasia," he holds out his hand for me to shake and I do so.

It's firm and warm. Overall, a very nice hand.

"So, are you from Seattle?" I ask curiously. "Were you going home for Christmas too?"

"Yeah," he nods, withdrawing his hand with a sigh. "I haven't spent Christmas with my family in a few years so I thought I would this year. Turns out that probably isn't going to happen."

"I'm sorry," I say, knowing how he feels. "Why haven't you spent Christmas with them for a while?"

"Work," he says sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "Last year I was in London for the holidays."

"You travel a lot," I acknowledge. It's not a question, just a fact. I don't know him at all but i've already gauged that much.

"I suppose I do."

We're quiet again then, neither of us knowing what to say or do. I'm completely lost as to what the next step is. If there's no way to fly out today, then I suppose the most logical thing to do would be to get a hotel somewhere and then contact my parents to tell them what's going on.

"What were you here in New York for?" Christian asks abruptly.

"Work," I say automatically. "I was on a week-long business trip."

He nods before standing up.

"I'm going to see if I can book myself into a hotel for the night," he announces. "I presume you're going to be doing the same?"

"Yes," I clarify, standing too. "I suppose that's all I can do for now."

"You can come with me if you want," he says casually. "Weathers supposed to get real bad here this afternoon. Wouldn't want you to get caught out in it and the hotels are all probably likely fully booked."

I sigh. He's right. I checked out of mine this morning and it was already full for the upcoming week. Holidays are the busiest time of the year.

"Best go talk to the manager about those hotels," he says grimly.

I let him lead the way.

* * *

 **A/N love doing these fluffy short little Christmas stories! Quick Daily updates this holidays! Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comments, see you tomorrow xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The woman at the desk doesn't seem to be too pleased to see us again and so I linger back, letting Christian do the talking. Looking out of the window, I can see that the sky is indeed starting to darken. There's a change in the atmosphere and I know we're in for a rough night. I curse myself for not booking that Australia trip with Kate. How I'd love to be lounging in the sun with koalas right now. A few moments later, Christian turns back around with a list of hotel numbers penned into his phone. We sit in the small café area while he phones and sip unsatisfactory coffee. After the third phone call, he slams his cell down in frustration.

"No luck?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

He shakes his head. "How is it that in a city as big as New York, everything is fully booked?"

I shrug, letting my head rest on my arms. Panic mode has left me and now I'm in _despair_ mode.

"Seems like I'll be spending Christmas day in the airport," I murmur to no one in particular. "Hey, at least there's a café. We can have muffins and mediocre coffee for dinner."

He chuckles slightly at that and seeing him laugh makes me smile a little. He has a really beautiful laugh; it lights up his whole face.

"I'll find us a place," he says seriously then after a moment. "I promise you that you won't have to eat airport cafeteria food for Christmas dinner."

I look at him softly. I'm just a perfect stranger to him and yet he's already making me promises and looking out for me. I guess they are some truly kind people in the world after all.

Just as I'm about to reply to him, a kindly middle-aged woman comes over with a pot of tea and asks if she can sit on the table with us.

"Everywhere else is full," she says apologetically, looking around. Her hair is vivid red which makes her look warm, especially in contrast to the icy war that's raging outside.

"Oh sure, no problem," I assure her, scooting over so that she can sit next to me. She is all windswept and shaking as she lifts her teacup. I give her a smile.

"It's freezing out there," she says with a shiver. "Stopped in here just to get a drink before heading home."

"Our flights are cancelled," I tell her. "We're trying to find hotels to no avail."

A glance over at Christian shows me that he's on the phone once again, frustrated anger etched into that pretty face of his.

"Oh no," the woman says, genuinely concerned for us. "That won't do. You'll have to come and stay with me!"

I can't help but be taken aback by her generosity. What is it with kind people today? I've been here in New York for a while and all I've encountered is barging shoulders and murmurs of disapproval. I look at her with surprise before shaking my head.

"Oh no, I couldn't," I tell her. "Thank you so much though."

"Nonsense," she dismisses me, putting down her tea. "My husband and I, Graham, own a small bed and breakfast down in Cold Spring. Have you heard of it? it's an hour or so away from here, lovely little village. During this time of the year it's very decorative. We have a few spare rooms."

Christian places down his phone at this moment and looks toward the woman.

"Nothing," he says with a sigh.

"Have you ever been to Cold Springs?" I ask him. "This woman says she has a room at her bed and breakfast."

"Call me Lynn dear," she says, holding out her hand.

"I'm Ana," I smile. "This is Christian." I gesture toward him and he gives her a small smile.

"I'm thinking we may have to take you up on that offer Lynn," he says. "Thank you, it means a lot."

"No problem," she grins. "The place is full of elderly couples which is lovely, but it will be nice to have a young couple to brighten up the place."

Now my face flushes red.

"We're not…" I gesture between myself and Christian. "We're not together, we actually just met today."

"My apologies," she says, though I swear there's a twinkle in her eye. "You look good together."

I blush again and Christian laughs. I shoot a scowl at him in response.

Once Lynn has finished her tea, we make our way outside to her car. It's a big wagon and inside smells like candy canes and perfume. Christian sits next to me in the back after bundling our suitcases into the trunk before we set off. As we drive, we watch the sky turn darker shades of grey by the minute and the weather picks up the pace rapidly. Rain starts pouring about half an hour into the journey, lashing against the windows. Dismal is an understatement.

Lynn is a friendly woman. She makes general chatter about her bed and breakfast and how long her and Graham have been together. She also promises that Cold Springs is a lovely village which I will enjoy. Overall, I'm feeling relieved I have somewhere to stay for the night however I'm also extremely anxious. I'm on my way to _God_ knows where with a man I hardly know and no plans to get home in time for Christmas. I call my mom in the car to let her know what's going on and as predicted, she's overly worried.

"Oh honey," she cries, loud enough for everyone in the car to hear her. "I knew you shouldn't have gone on this trip so close to Christmas. What are you going to do? What will you do for Christmas if you can't get home in time?"

"I don't know," I say quietly. "But I'll keep you updated. I'm okay for now though, I have somewhere to stay."

Promising to call her regularly, I hang up and doze for the rest of the drive while Christian works away on his laptop.

* * *

When Lynn announces that we've arrived, I blink my eyes open quickly and sit upright. Christian is already out of the car and hauling suitcases. He opens my door for me, letting in a flurry of rain and cold air. I rush out quickly with my head down; I can feel him shielding me with his body, one arm wrapped around my waist. He's a gentleman, that's for sure.

It takes a few minutes for us to follow Lynn to the edge of the ground where the inn lays. When we step inside, we're both soaking wet and freezing but the warm room engulfs me immediately.

"Go and sit down by the fire for a moment sweetheart," Lynn says, leading me into what appears to be a very large sitting room.

The fire in here is roaring and I stand by it gratefully. The room itself is quaint and cosy. Patterned couches and a huge hearth rug. The fire feels nice in my bones but I can't wait to change into my comfy clothes and get dry. Christian joins me soon after with yet another grimace.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking up at him.

He's so drenched that his hair is plastered to his face and it's hard not to laugh.

"Lynn just checked with Graham and it turns out two families arrived this morning as emergency bookings. There's only one room left."

My heart drops but before I can speak, try and figure out another solution, he interrupts.

"I'm going to give you the room," he says firmly. "I'll find somewhere else."

"There is nowhere else," I remind him, "you said so yourself. Everywhere is booked."

He gives me a faint smile. "It's New York. There must be somewhere. Don't worry about me Anastasia, I'll be fine."

I frown. "How will you get back to Manhattan?" I ask. "We're practically in the middle of nowhere."

He doesn't answer and that's how I know he has no idea. I can't let him go out there in that weather alone with nowhere to stay. Not after all he's done to help me.

"We can share the room," I say abruptly, before I lose my nerve. "It will only be for one night, two max, right? You can sleep on the floor or couch or something."

He looks at me like I'm crazy and I'm starting to feel it myself. First rule my parents ever taught me was never to talk to strangers. Second was never to get in a car with them but since I've already bypassed both of those today, it seems to make sense to go for the full circle.

"The weather is awful," I hurry on, trying to cover my tracks. "I can't let you just go out there."

"I can't infringe on your privacy like that," he says, shifting a little uncomfortably.

He's so sweet, definitely not like any of the boys I know back home. Or at work for that matter. They'd jump at the chance to share a room with any kind of female. "If you don't want to, I completely understand," I tell him honestly. "But just know that the offer is there. I really don't mind Christian, truly."

He considers me for a moment while brushing his hair out of his face. He then shakes his head with a small laugh. "You're unlike any girl I've ever met before," he settles on.

I shrug. "I know you'd do the same."

"I would," he says instantly, coming to stand a little closer to me. He takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you," he whispers.

I feel myself flushing from the intensity of his gaze and so I break away, heading back out to the foyer where Lynn and her husband are in discussion.

"We'll take the room," I say to her.

"Both of you?" She smiles.

I nod, praying that I don't end up regretting this decision.

* * *

 **A/N Hi guys, hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review! What do you think will happen next? See you for the next chapter tomorrow xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The room Lynn shows us to is lovely. It's spacious and open with a crackling fireplace and a huge king size bed with cosy sheets and blankets. There's a two-person wardrobe and thank _god_ , a small couch nestled in the corner by a bookshelf which holds some classics. Christian comes in after me, holding our suitcases and setting them down by the dresser. Lynn beams from ear to ear as she shows us how to work the fireplace.

"I hope it's okay for you," she says. "Once again, I'm so sorry about the overbooking. I truly had no idea."

Something tells me she doesn't look very sorry at all. I have a feeling this sweet little woman likes to play matchmaker in her spare time.

"It's okay," I assure her. "The room really is perfect. Thank you so much, I don't know what we would have done without you."

She gives me a grin before leaving, telling us what time breakfast will be served in the morning and where to find her if we need anything. With the presence of her gone, the silence and awkwardness is tangible. For lack of anything to do, I potter around the room taking a good look at everything.

"It's nice," I say, trying to fill the silence. Inspecting the couch, I realise just how small it is. It would fit me much better than Christian but I have a feeling he wouldn't accept that at all.

When he doesn't answer I turn around to find him looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He takes a seat at the dresser before answering.

"I can't help but still feel like I'm taking up your room," he says apologetically.

I sit on the edge of the bed, opposite him.

"Do you want to leave?" I ask.

"No," he shakes his head quickly. "No, it's not that. I just..." he gives me a cute little smile. "Perhaps I'd feel more courteous if I knew you a little better."

I smile then, bringing my knees up and sitting cross-legged feeling like a school girl. I'm certainly feeling like a school girl in front of him but I can't help that. I don't think any woman could.

"What do you want to know?" I say.

"Well, you mentioned you were here on a business trip for work. What do you work as?"

"I work at a publishing house," I tell him easily. "I was sent away to meet with a potential client who has been recommended by her agent."

"You like books then," he notes.

"Love them," I admit. "In high school all I did was read. I want to write my own book one day."

"That certainly seems achievable, for someone as smart as you."

I smirk and ask him the same question.

"I'm a business owner," he says briefly.

"What business?"

He sighs then and I'm even more intrigued.

"Do you not like your job?" I ask.

"No, I do," he confirms before flipping the question back around to me. "Do you like yours? Where did you go to college?"

"Washington State," I tell him. "I graduated last year."

The look he gives me is one of...wonder. It's the only word I can think of and it's making me flush.

"You really are beautiful," he says after a second.

"You are too," I reply without hesitation.

The longer I spend with him, the more I realise how true that is. I've never quite seen a man like him before. We're quiet again then until I notice how wet he still is.

"You need to get dry," I say. "You might get ill."

"Probably," he laughs, standing. He walks over to his suitcase, opening it and pulling out a clean set of clothes and toiletry bag. I watch him do these menial tasks with fascination.

"I won't be long," he promises, disappearing into the bathroom.

As soon as I hear the shower run, I start feeling hot and flustered. He's naked in there. _Naked_. The most beautiful man I've ever seen is naked in the next room. Just a door away. I haven't really had any male encounters since my high school and college days and so this lovely man is very welcome.

When he emerges, he looks sexier than ever in a loose t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Casual has never looked so good. He catches me checking him out and we both stifle a laugh.

"Your turn," he says, gesturing toward the bathroom. "I'm just gonna head down to the sitting room to catch up on some emails and phone calls."

I nod, quickly making my way to the bathroom before I can continue staring at him any longer.

Feeling fresh as a daisy and toasty warm I head out of the bathroom half an hour later, before sitting at the dresser to dry my hair. It's around five in the afternoon, the sky is pitch black with rain still beating heavily against the windows. When I'm finished, I open my laptop checking flight schedules again but everything is still cancelled. With a sigh, I begin to accept that I'm just not going to make it home in time for Christmas.

Christian comes back up and hour or so later. I'm lying on the bed enjoying the warmth of the room when he steps inside. I sit up, pushing my hair back out of my eyes. His hair is all messy and fresh, I just want to feel if it's truly as silky as it looks.

"Cosy?" He asks with a grin.

I nod.

"You must be hungry," he states, placing his laptop on the dresser. "I was thinking about ordering in. I'd take you out somewhere but the weather is awful."

"That would be nice," I confess.

It hasn't dawned on me how hungry I am until he mentions it, my belly rumbling in response to the thought of food.

"Pizza?" He asks casually.

I nod. "Pizzas my favourite."

"Yeah? What kind?"

"Pepperoni," I grin.

" _Yes_ , you have good taste," he smirks.  
 _  
_ _Apparently so_.

Christian orders our pizza from a local restaurant that by some miracle is still delivering even with this storm. It comes about half an hour later and in this time we exchange simple facts about ourselves. I learn that his favourite kind of music is hip hop and colour is blue. Like my eyes he says which earns a blush from me. I also find out that he's twenty-nine which surprises me because he looks the same age as me. Well, perhaps a little more _sophisticated_. When the pizza comes we eat it together on the bed, still chatting and getting to know each other. He's fascinating and I'm finding that with him, it's easier to ignore the fact that we're in the middle of nowhere with a crazy storm outside. I feel as though we're closed off from the rest of the world, in a warm little bubble by the fire.

After we've finished the pizza I'm full. I suggest a movie and so we both find something on Netflix. A Christmas calendar which is a cute holiday movie. We both lay back on the bed as we watch and I find myself getting closer to him with each passing scene. His warmth is inviting and he smells so good. When his arm comes around to rest against my shoulders, I shudder with a heat I haven't felt before, sagging against him.

"This is nice," I confess.

"I can't remember the last time I did this," he says wistfully.

I peek a glance up at him. "What? Watch a movie?"

"Yeah. Just relaxed with someone. Ate pizza and chilled out. I'm always either working or thinking about working."

"Well, I'm glad you're relaxing now. Everybody needs a rest."

"They do," he replies, looking back down at me.

He tucks a piece of loose hair back behind my shoulder and I feel tingly. I'm finding myself wishing he would kiss me and then after a few seconds of consideration, he bends his head slightly.

My lips meet his in the middle and they're so soft. Like pillows against my own. He's a brilliant kisser and it's over all too soon. We look into each-others eyes as I bring my fingertips up to trace his eyelashes delicately. His skin is like velvet and so I decide to lean in once more, brushing my lips gently in time with his.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun…see you tomorrow! Please review xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

He responds enthusiastically which I like. His hands move toward my hair, running his fingers through them gently. When we break away to breath, my head arches back of its own accord and Christian uses this to his advantage. His kisses on my neck are the sweetest torture, they move down slowly from my chin all the way to the hollow of my throat. I can hear my own heart thrumming wildly with each passing movement. Like a bird trapped in a cage, desperate to escape. And that's how I'm suddenly feeling right now, in my clothes. I'm eager for him to undress me with those skilful delicate hands and kiss me all over. I've _never_ wanted a man like I want Christian.

I pull his face back so that I can stare into his beautiful eyes. He's so gorgeous. I feel as though I can see all the way through him, into his soul. From the way, he's looking at me, I can guess he's thinking the same.

"You're exquisite Ana," he murmurs, stroking my skin and marvelling. I revel in the way my skin tingles underneath his touch.

It's the first time he's said _Ana_ instead of _Anastasia_ and I definitely take note.

"So are you," I whisper back, diving straight back into kissing him.

His lips are the kind of lips you would never tire of. Even if you lived a million years. He tastes so good, like spearmint and toothpaste and something else that's so entirely _him_. We open our mouths at the same time, exploring with our tongues. Tasting every inch and crevice of each-other. I moan at the feeling as my hands make their way from his neck down to his chest. I play with the hem at the bottom, making little hints as I brush my nails across the tiniest piece of exposed skin. He understands, pulling back only momentarily to lift his arms in the air. I get the honour of undressing him and taking off his clothes. I bring myself up on my knees to do so and take all the time in the world. Christian is a piece of art that is supposed to be poured over and inhaled languidly. Never rushed. As each new piece of skin is exposed I kiss it, earning little sighs of appreciation from him. By the time I've discarded the shirt, I know that I've awoken the desire within him. He pushes me back on the bed – still gently – before removing my own jumper. I have on a pretty bra underneath and he takes the time to appreciate it. When his head dips to nuzzle my cleavage, I whisper his name with a shudder. He continues kissing me, swirling his tongue around my navel causing me to arch upwards toward him, craving more.

"Is this okay?" He asks quietly, looking up at me.

"Yes," I breathe.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," he says, making sure that I understand. He really does have to be the most considerate man i've ever encountered.

"I don't want you to stop," I insist.

He continues his trail of kisses with a little smirk. When he brings up his hands to remove my leggings, he does it with such slowness I grow impatient. Clothed in nothing but matching black underwear, he re-joins me at the top. I kiss him eagerly, already missing the taste of his lips. My fingers take their time in stroking the contours of his back. Christian's body is wonderful and I could spend hours just staring at it. He's firm and hard in all the right places, places I can feel brushing against my damp panties as we move together. I moan with each movement and he takes my bra off quickly before I can ever register what's happening. Exposed to him, a certain shyness and awareness starts to creep over me but it is quickly abandoned when I see the way his pupils dilate as he takes me all in.

"A vision," he says quietly to himself before encasing one of my nipples in his mouth and sucking lightly.

I close my eyes, giving myself over to the feeling. I'm desperate to feel him inside me, I need it more than anything. I bring his lips back to my own and urge him for more. As we kiss, he dips his hand underneath the waistband of my panties and rubs me with a fervour that has me moaning into his mouth. With his thumb, he strokes my clit lazily and slides another two fingers into me at a moderate pace. It feels so good I have to break away from kissing him. My fingers find the sheets to hold and knowing that he's watching my every facial expression as he pleasures me turns me on even more. Suddenly I feel the two fingers move even deeper in me and curve upwards, slowly brushing across my g-spot. I clench, my entire existence narrowing down to the feeling of his hand between my thighs. I orgasm instantly and it's probably the most intense I've ever had.

Coming down from mars takes a while. Christian coaxes me through it with gentle little kisses and caresses before pulling me up into a seating position. He plays with my hair again but I can feel his still damp fingers on my hips where he's holding on to me.

"You're too special for me to take you right now," he says quietly, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "No matter how much I want to."

And after all we've just done, it's this simple kiss that brings heat to my face. I look at him through my eyelashes, a small smile playing on my lips.

"You too," I confess.

"I've never met a girl like you," he muses. "Do you know how truly beautiful you are? Inside and out?"

I shake my head and seal his words with a kiss. And as I do so, I think I'm crazy because I swear I'm starting to have feelings for this guy. I've known him for less than 24 hours and yet he's made an impression upon my heart that I'm not quite sure will just go away.

After our encounter, we re-dress and I freshen up in the bathroom marvelling at my appearance. I look all flushed with messy hair and wide eyes. I feel naughty but I never want the feeling to end. It's as though Christian has awoken a passion in me I had long thought buried or non-existent. And at this acknowledgement I know for sure I'm definitely going insane. Emerging from the bathroom I see that Christian has pulled back the covers and arranged all my pillows for me. I crawl in with a smile, pulling him with me. He envelops me in his warm strong arms and my face nestles in the crook of his neck as though it was just made for me.

"So I guess I don't have to sleep on the floor now that I've given you a release?" He says playfully, breaking through the quiet air.

I burst out laughing and snuggle up to him harder.

* * *

 **A/N please review! I loved this chapter. xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

The next morning, we awake tangled completely in each-other. My hair drapes over his bare chest like a curtain; our limbs entwined together in a sort of still dance. We almost look like a piece of art and I'm scared for either of us to leave the bed and open the actual curtains. Because as soon as the light fills the room, we'll have to talk and think and I don't want that. I want to stay wrapped up like this, time frozen for a while. I'm too busy enjoying the gentle raise of his chest as he breathes with my head on him. I can feel his warmth seeping into my own body and I never want to end.

But it does. Christian's phone buzzes loudly, pulling us from the perfect still and so I sit up reluctantly, running a finger through my hair to detangle.

"Hi Taylor," Christian says into the phone.

Taylor. Could be a man or a woman. Brother or ex-wife. The possibilities are endless.

I head to the bathroom in order to give him some privacy while I brush teeth and quickly hop in the shower. When I emerge, in yoga leggings and a turtle-neck, he's pulling on a pair of thermal socks as he sits on the edge of the bed. I'm wondering who will speak first but he cuts of that train of thought.

"Pink suits you," he says, commenting on my jumper.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

He's dressed also now which is a shame. He's in a thick sweater with tight jeans that I want to pull right back down. A glance at the window tells me that the storm has calmed somewhat. It's still grey and rainy of course only now it's not roaring quite so loudly. I idly wonder whether there are any flights available now.

"Do you want to go down to breakfast?" He asks thoughtfully, glancing at his watch. "We've got another hour till it stops."

I nod.

I wait as he pulls on his shoes. His fingers work the lace expertly, similar to how they worked my body last night. Letting out an audible sigh, I don't even realise I've made the sound until he looks up with twinkly eyes.

God he's so beautiful.

"Come here," he says when our eyes meet.

I'm surprised but thrilled. Walking toward him with a coy smile, I stop when I bump into his knees. His arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Instantly my nerves calm. He smells so good; I don't think I'll ever quite get used to it.

"Come here," he repeats again, quietly as he brings me flush against him. His head buries in the crook of my neck, nuzzling there like a puppy and I just about die. The softness of my skin and hair contrasting with his stubble feels heavenly. All too soon, he pulls back to look at me properly.

"You don't regret last night, do you?" He asks, hitting the elephant in the room straight on its trunk.

"No," I say instantly. "Never. Do you?"

Please don't say yes. I'm not quite sure I can handle that.

"No," he says, reassuring me. "It was wonderful."

I smile, scratching the top of his hair with my fingers and messing it up in the process. He likes the way it feels; I can tell by how he closes his eyes and makes a cute little humming sound.

"After breakfast I want to take you out," he says abruptly, as though the idea has only just occurred to him, which it probably has.

"It's still raining," I remind him, in case he hasn't noticed.

However, he just shrugs. "Nobody ever got hurt from getting a little wet, right?"

He teases me as he winks. I blush, catching on to his innuendo.

"Where?" I ask, ignoring his comment.

"We'll ask Lynn if there's anywhere nice." He stands up now, keeping hold of my hand as he opens the door for me.

It's nice. No guy has ever been so sweet to me before. With Christian, I genuinely feel like it's not just about sex. Like he actually wants to get to know me. Maybe I'm foolish and misreading the signs but I don't think so. He doesn't strike me as that sort of man.

Once downstairs, we head to the kitchen. The smell of fresh bacon and steaming coffee helps us navigate our way and it's a small cosy little place with a fireplace going. There's a few families here already, parents eating and kids running around. Lynn greets us as we take a seat in the corner. It's a help yourself sort of situation and Christian offers to fetch food for us. I opt for something light, toast and fruit while Christian goes all out with bacon, eggs and pancakes. As we eat, we people watch and sometimes watch each-other. Whenever I feel his eyes on me, I heat up thinking of last night. I want that again.

When we're finished, Christian calls Lynn over to ask about places to visit.

"The weather isn't the best sweetie," she says, looking out of the window dismally.

"S'not as bad as yesterday," he disagrees.

I chuckle a little at his stubbornness.

"Well," she says, sitting down at the table with us. "There's some museums nearby but I don't think that would entertain you very much. They're not that exciting."

Christian makes a face in response.

She thinks hard. "There's a castle, mind you it's far out though," she sighs again. Just when I'm starting to think it's hopeless she lights up.

"Oh, there's this lovely little place could stonecrop gardens. It's not far, about fifteen minutes or so and me and my husband used to visit there all the time. It's better in summer of course mind you but there's plenty of indoor places."

"Sounds perfect," Christian smiles.

An hour or so later, we're ready to leave. I'm bundled up in my puffy coat, hat, scarf and all the other bits and pieces. Christian is too and he looks absolutely adorable in his hat. I tell him so and he glares at me.

"I'm not cute," he disagrees.

I take his cheeks in my hands and pinch them. "You so are," I coo with a giggle.

"I'll show you cute," he murmurs before taking his own hands and placing them on my own face to pull me forward for a searing kiss.

Taking me by surprise, I melt into the kiss, giving myself over to him completely. Just like yesterday, his pillowy lips are perfect. The way he kisses me makes me so hot and bothered; it's so sexy I can hardly bare it.

"God Christian," I murmur when we finally break away.

He smirks before taking my hand.

"Come on, let me take you out on a rainy first date."

I just about melt on the spot.

* * *

 **A/N Hi guys didn't anticipate getting sick (sad face) anyway here's the next chapter see you tomorrow with a longer update and merry Christmas to you all xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Stonecrop gardens is beautiful. Lynn borrows us her car to go and as soon as we get there, I'm emerged in damp grass and greenery. The smell of fresh leaves assault my senses and Christian's hand wraps around my hand protectively. I never want to let go.

"How about we start with the trail," he states, pointing toward a little pathway.

Leaves glisten with water as we walk in the drizzle. The feeling of him next to me mixed with the chilled air is lovely. I can hear the birds singing from their little treetop dens and it's really sweet.

"What's your favourite childhood memory?" Christian asks, breaking through the quiet.

I think for a moment before answering.

"Probably when my mom came back from being away. She was visiting my gran in Florida for like two months and I was left with my dad. I was about seven at the time and she surprised me from picking me up from school." I smile over at him as he watches me.

"It was the best surprise ever," I continue. "I'd missed her so much."

"That's really cute," he says, squeezing my hand. "Tells me a lot about you."

I look up at him with big eyes feeling like I'm fourteen and in love all over again.

We walk through the pathway. It's quiet, there's literally nobody else here but it's better that way. Christian and I make our way through the dense leaves, talking endlessly.

"Do you have siblings?" I ask him when we get to a small rock. He helps me climb it.

I look down at him from where I stand and he wraps his hand around my waist. We both can't stop touching each-other.

"Two," he says. "Younger sister and older brother. You?"

"Only child," I shake my head. "I always wanted a sister or brother growing up though."

"Don't worry," he grins, preparing to lift me. "They're overrated."

I laugh as he spins me around, bringing me back down to Earth with a warm kiss. Something about kissing in the rain feels so romantic and I've never done it before. When it starts to come down harder however, he breaks away and guides me forward.

"Come on, let's get inside somewhere," he says.

By the time we make it into a little café, both of us are drenched. We burst out laughing as we take in each-other's dishevelled appearance and disturb the few people that are sat in here.

"Let's go over here," Christian laughs. "There's a radiator."

We head to said radiator and drape our coats over there. Christian removes my sodden hat for me and laughs once more at my hair underneath.

"Could be a new look," he suggests, brushing it out with his fingers for me. As he does so, I can't help but think about how happy he's making me feel. I can't remember the last time I laughed this much with someone. Not even my best friends.

Once we're finished causing havoc, we order two coffees and a huge slab of chocolate cake to share.

"This is amazing," I moan, devouring it.

"Now I know how to make you happy," Christian responds, helping himself to his own piece.

"Do you want to make me happy?" I say a little quieter now, knowing full well I'm willingly dipping my toes into dangerous territory.

"Very much so."

I dare to peek up at him. His expression is one of sincerity and kindness.

"It's Christmas Eve," I say when I have no other reply. I bite my lip and look back down at my cake.

"I know," he sighs.

"Did you check flight times?" I whisper.

I curse myself for doing this now. Interrupting our fairy-tale bubble with talks of reality but I can't lose myself too much in this wonderful story. At some point, I have to turn the page and find out what happens next.

"Taylor, my bodyguard, is keeping me updated. There's none yet."

I register nothing apart from the fact he has a bodyguard.

" _Bodyguard,"_ I say, the word feeling alien on my tongue. "What do you mean bodyguard? You have a bodyguard?"

"I'm wondering whether it's possible for you to say bodyguard any more in a single sentence," he smirks.

I ignore him, placing my coffee down on the table.

"Bodyguard," I repeat, awaiting my explanation.

Finally, he sighs, glancing down at his mug.

"Yeah," he says eventually. "My bodyguard."

"Why?" I ask, confused.

And then my eyes widen.

"Hold up, you're not a secret agent or something, are you?" I speculate with narrowed eyes. "Because I'm definitely thinking that's something I should know."

He laughs and shakes his head. "No Ana, I'm not a secret agent."

I let out a visible breath of air in response. "Thank God."

He regards me for a moment before speaking. "I'm the CEO of a big company," he says simply. "It's good to have extra security."

"What kind of company?" I ask with narrowed eyes. The way he's skirting around the topic is making me paranoid.

"Have you ever heard of Grey's Enterprises?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say instantly. "I don't live too far from there actually. My best friend, Kate, applied for an internship last year but got rejected."

He looks guilty and my eyebrows knit together in confusion before realisation _finally_ dawns on me.

"Oh my God," I say, almost too lost for words. "You own Grey's Enterprises?"

He nods.

"What, like a share of it or something?"

He shakes his head no.

"The whole thing?"

He nods again. "My name is Christian Grey."

I stare at him for what seems like forever, gobsmacked.

"You're Christian Grey," I whisper. "The Christian Grey."

"The one and only."

I feel pretty stupid for not knowing but then again, he's a business owner. Not a celebrity. His name is not going to be plastered everywhere but still…he must be a gazillionaire. And he's sitting here with _me_.

"Please say something," he pleads eventually when I don't answer.

"Sorry." I snap out of my daze and gulp down the rest of my coffee. "I'm just in…awe I guess. I can't believe you're so successful. And here you are with me, an office girl in publishing."

"No," he disagrees, pulling my hand forward and wrapping it in his own. "You're a beautiful intelligent young woman with the brightest future ahead of her. Number rule of being successful, never sell yourself short Ana."

I look at him with heart eyes, stroking the back of his hand with my fingers. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask quietly after a few moments.

"I didn't want it to influence anything," he says truthfully. "A lot of the time, women only want me for my money or looks. I wanted to make sure you liked me for _me_."

I nod in understanding. He must have tons of high-profile women throwing themselves all over him for a taste of his lifestyle and money.

"I like you for you," I reassure him. "You know I do."

"I know." He brings my hand up to kiss before leaning forward over the table to kiss my lips.

We get back to B&B mid-afternoon. I've honestly had the best day ever with him. I can't remember the last time I've felt so at ease and utterly myself with someone. It's like with Christian I don't have to pretend to be anyone but me. He likes me for exactly who I am. We stop off at a small diner for lunch and once we get back, both of us take showers to wash the rain and leaves away. By the time I get out, Christian still has no updates on the flight schedule.

"I'm surprised you don't have a private jet or something," I muse while towel-drying my hair absentmindedly.

He gives me a sheepish look which causes me to pause mid rub.

"You do, don't you?" I push.

"Yeah."

"Why haven't you used that?" I wonder.

"If it's not safe for commercial airlines to fly, I don't want to risk my smaller plane. It's just as dangerous."

I continue towel drying but suddenly he's by my ear.

"And truth be told, ever since I saw you at the airport, I haven't been in that much of a rush to get home."

I feel myself warm all over despite the chill of my bare skin exposed in just a towel.

He kisses my ear where he just whispered and I drop the towel in surprise.

"I had a wonderful day with you Ana," he murmurs, just inches from my lips.

I kiss him in response, unable to resist. He pulls back with bright eyes and a big grin. His arms find my waist and as they do so, he pushes the towel off from my body leaving me completely naked.

 **A/N please review. See you tomorrow xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Being naked in the dark is very different in comparison to the light. With the dying sun still peeking through gaps in the curtains, my body is illuminated like a stain-glass window for Christian to admire. And he does. His hands mould perfectly to the grooves my hips offer; his lips find residence in the crook of my neck, just below my ear. I'm still sitting on the desk chair but none of us care about that.

He moves my hair from my shoulders, gaining access to the skin there with his lips.

"So soft," he whispers, closing his eyes and inhaling in pleasure.

I lean back, letting his tongue wash over my neck, feeling myself growing wetter as he does so.

Christian notices and skims along my belly button with his hands before getting down on his knees. I know what he's about to do and my butterflies erupt in my belly. He parts my legs wordlessly as I sit, open wide on the chair. I can't help but thin we're re-enacting some steamy office scenes from the movies right now. He places one of my legs on the bed so that I'm completely spread before him. Shyness crawls over me as I watch him watch me. His look is primal as he leans forward, placing his open mouth right on my pussy. I feel wanton, completely exposed as I hold his hair. _It's so damn good._ He devours me like a feast; I've never felt anything like it before. He licks, kisses and teases me with his tongue until I come. He doesn't stop until he's licked every last inch and I'm a shaky bundle of need.

When he's finished, he lifts me in his arms, depositing me on the bed as he crawls across me. I try to remove his shirt at the same time I unbuckle his pants. I want them off and him buried inside me as deep as he can go. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want Christian Grey.

"Hurry," I squirm beneath him.

He chuckles as he shrugs down the rest of his pants along with his boxers. I grab him with my hands instantly, revelling in the smooth hard feel of his erection in my fingers. He sighs before leaning up from me to pull a packet out of the discarded jeans. I sit up with him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him as he rolls on the condom. I just can't get enough of him. Everything about him, from that delectable marble chest to his incredible scent. His sweet and playful gestures yet the seriousness on his face as he watches me come for him. He's perfect.

"You sure-" he starts but I cut him off by easing myself onto him. No doubts. I don't want him to have any doubts.

We both gasp as I slide down on him. He's big and stretches me in ways I haven't felt before.

"Fuck," I moan, pressing my mouth into the side of his neck.

It takes a while to adjust to his size. It's been a while since I last had sex. We kiss slowly while I accommodate; Christian making me wetter with every kiss and touch.

When he pushes me down, I feel him move inside of me and break away from his lips to sigh.

"Move," I insist.

And he does so. At a pace that has me screaming his name within seconds. His hands are all over my body as he thrusts into me. They caress my belly and hips, tug at my nipples and rub me between our joined bodies. My own hands are now on his perfectly shaped ass, pushing him further into me. I hitch one leg over his shoulder, driving him in deeper. When he hits my g-spot, I scream, feeling my second orgasm building.

Christian comes a few moments later and continues to chase mine. When we're finished, we both collapse into each-other, a tangled mess. All sweat and heavy breathing.

"Christian," I breathe, running my fingers into his messy hair.

"Ana."

I lift up his face for a soft kiss, flipping us around so that I'm on top. Looking into his eyes, I can't help but marvel at how beautiful they are.

"You're gorgeous," I whisper in wonder, stroking along his jawline. "That was incredible."

"It was," he agrees. "It was without a doubt the best sex I've ever had."

I blush at that admission. "Me too," I confess. Nothing could ever possibly compare.

He kisses me again. This time it's much slower but we're both still as worked up. When I ease down onto him, we both cry out in wonder. A beautiful symphony of moans coming together for an epic finale.

* * *

After a second shower much later, we redress. I'm in some nice fitting jeans and a fitted sweater that shows a hint of cleavage. Christian is in a grey turtleneck. He looks so good in them it's unreal. If he wasn't a world-famous CEO he could definitely be a model. Underwear preferably.

It's early evening now and we're both hungry. There's still no news of flights and tomorrow is Christmas Day. Both of us have no idea what's going to happen. Christian is worried I can tell, but he's trying to stay calm and play it cool. For his or my sake I'm not quite sure.

"What do you fancy for dinner?" He asks, pulling me down onto his lap.

He holds my hand, playing with my fingers and I just love it. The constant caresses, adoring glances, playful smirks. I've never had this and now that I have, I'm not quite sure I can let him go.

"I don't mind," I shrug, leaning back into him.

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I will them away harshly. I do not want to cry and ruin this perfect day right now.

"You okay?" He asks, sensing something off.

"I'm fine," I lie.

He sees through the shaky voice and spins me around.

"Ana? What's wrong?"

I shake my head, looking down at his neck.

"Hey," he tilts my chin up, not letting it go. "You can trust me," he promises.

I know it's crazy because we've literally known each other a day but I believe him. And it's more than the fact that I want to but more so that I truly _do_.

"I'm not an idiot," I finally whisper. "I know how these things go. Boy meets girl, they instantly connect. They fall for each other but then real life tears them apart. It's a lifetime movie synopsis."

I laugh as I wipe a tear away and continue. "And normally I would be prepared to deal with that. I'd remember this, remember you," I run my hand down his arm, just needing to touch him. "As this perfect memory in my otherwise messy life. This innocent untouched gorgeous man that came into my life for just a moment. To wake me up. To show me that there's good in the world."

He looks at me thoughtfully but I don't wait for him to talk.

"But the truth is that I don't want that to happen," I breathe. "I don't want to only have you for a moment. I don't want to say goodbye just yet."

"I never want to say goodbye to you Ana," Christian interrupts now forcefully.

"Are you just saying that?" I whisper.

"No." He holds my face in his hands and kisses my forehead slowly. "I've met so many women Ana and none of them have ever held a candle to you. I don't know what the future holds but I'm not ready to say goodbye."

He pulls back and we stare prettily into each other's eyes.

"After all," he smiles, "I haven't taken you on a date in Seattle yet. How could we possibly say goodbye if I haven't taken you somewhere in our hometown?"

He kisses my lips and pushes me back on the bed, effectively cutting off any of my doubts for now.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

We pretty much stay entwined in each other's bodies all evening. Christian is a fantastic lover and makes sure he brings me to orgasm each time. He leaves trails of fire in his wake wherever those hands and that mouth touch me. In response, I breathe him in like my favourite perfume.

The moonlight peeks through the gaps in the curtains now. They shine a line of light on our bodies as we lay side by side, looking at one another.

"So, where are we going on a date back in Seattle?" I ask quietly, biting my lip.

With Christian, I feel as though I'm a love-struck teenager and a desirable woman all at the same time. It's the best feeling ever.

"Wherever your heart desires," he smiles. "We could go skydiving, out for dinner, a ride in my helicopter..."

"You have a helicopter?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll take you in it if you like," he suggests.

"That would be amazing," I confess. "Definitely an epic date idea."

"Well we could make a weekend of it," he continues. "I'll pick you up and we can go helicopter riding and paragliding or something. On the evening, I'll buy you a Givenchy dress and we can go to dinner. You'll spend the night at my place," he pauses to take my hand, interlacing my fingers with his. "I'll show you how loud I really make you scream without the consequences of other people in the house."

I flush from head to toe, feeling giddy already.

"In the morning I'll take you to breakfast at Tiffany's. I'll buy you a necklace."

He fingers the empty space of my neck, beckoning me closer.

"Can you actually have breakfast at Tiffany's?" I wonder. "I don't think you can."

"You can if you're Christian Grey," he smirks, resting his hand on my waist.

"Mr Grey, are you always this cocky?" I giggle.

"Only on Tuesdays."

I lean in for a kiss and he doesn't disappoint.

"The date weekend sounds wonderful, if not like a movie," I murmur. "I keep thinking somebody's going to pinch me soon and I'll wake up back in the office."

He pinches me teasingly and I shove him, rolling us so that I'm on top.

"I'm in charge now Christian Grey," I say, my attempt at being dominating.

"Oh yes you are." His eyes are smouldering as he pulls me down for a long kiss.

* * *

We wake up around 5am. Christian kisses me awake, all over my neck. Soft, sultry little nips that make my eyes flutter and my back arch for more.

"Merry Christmas Ana," he breathes.

This startles me. I sit up anxiously, rubbing my eyes and adjusting them to the dark.

"Christian it's Christmas," I breathe.

"I know," he laughs.

"But we're still in a B&B. We didn't make it home."

All of a sudden I feel like crying. Crying because I'm torn between wanting to be home with my family and wanting to stay here with Christian. Torn because soon our bubble will be burst and we'll have to face the real world and I don't want that.

"My jet is coming for us at 9am," he explains, his hand stroking through my hair. "The storm blew itself out last night. Now we're just left with snow."

"We're going home?" I gasp.

"Yeah," he nods. "The plane will land at an independent runway 20 minutes from here. A landowner has agreed with my pilot."

I wrap my arms around him then tightly. A few tears land in his shoulder but he just continues to hold me.

"Hey," he eventually says, pulling me back and tilting my chin up with his finger. "Don't be sad, you can't be sad at Christmas okay? It's completely against the rules. How about we celebrate our own Christmas Day on the 27th?"

"Really?" I smile.

"Yeah." His fingers trail across my ear, making me feel ticklish. "We'll have Christmas dinner 2.0 at my place. I'll give you your presents and you can stay the night."

I kiss him with everything I have. "Surely you're not real?" I murmur against his lips.

He lifts me onto his lap; I can feel his erection underneath me, only my thin scrap of lace separating us.

"I'm very real," he says, moving my panties to the side and easing me down on him instantly. "Feel that? Does that feel real?"

I whimper as I nod. Our foreheads bump against each other and I moan, our bodies joining together in unison like they were made for one another.

"You're amazing," he says quietly, watching my reactions.

Both our eyes are open, making it so much hotter. My lips attach to his neck, tasting the skin there. He smells and tastes so good. I lick across, up to his ear. In response, his hands grip harder onto my ass, pushing me down on him harder. My fingers knot in his hair as my teeth graze his lobe.

"Feels so good," I manage to get out.

My boobs against his chest feel incredible. One hand comes up to palm my left, tweaking and rolling my nipple. We both come soon after and I flop onto his chest, thoroughly sated.

We go down to breakfast a few hours later. Lynn sits with us as we eat; I can tell she's

Sad to see us go.

"It was lovely having you," she says as she sips her tea. "Again, I'm sorry about the room situation."

"It's okay, it was pretty great actually." Christian links my hand in front of her and her eyes widen.

"You're together?" She smiles profoundly.

I nod happily.

"Lynn I can't thank you enough," I begin. "If it wasn't for you, we never would have got to share this time together."

"I'm happy for you my dear," she says, reaching forward to clasp her hand in my free one. "Sometimes, a Christmas miracle truly can happen."

I have to agree. I guess it really does.

* * *

Lynn drops us to the place where the plane is. It stands proudly in a big open field and all I can do is stare.

"I can't believe you actually own a plane," I say, dumbfounded.

Christian just chuckles and pulls me forward.

Coming down the steps, a man dressed in a crisp suit greets us.

"Ana, this is Taylor. Taylor, Ana."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," he says professionally, making me feel like a grandma.

"You're Christian's bodyguard," I acknowledge.

"Yes."

"Is it truly safe to fly?" I ask

He nods his head. "We wouldn't risk it if it weren't. I got here no problem, skies are clear. There's nothing to worry about ma'am."

Feeling more at ease, I climb the stairs into the most extravagant private jet. It's all deep oak brown leather reclining seats and iPads for TV's. There's even a plush carpet to match.

"Let's sit here," Christian says, edging me into a cosy corner by the window.

The seats feel fantastic. They're so comfy and I just sink into them.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" He asks suddenly. "Or whatever you want. It's Christmas after all."

"Sure."

I suddenly feel like I'm a celebrity. Growing up, we weren't poor but we definitely had to save and watch our were few and far between and this kind of life is the one we only dare dreamed of. When I first met my best friend Kate in freshman year at college, I thought she was practically royalty. Rich as she may be, her family do not even hold a candle to the kind of money Christian has. It's overwhelming to even comprehend.

"Hey," Christian looks over, noticing my quietness. "You okay? You like the plane?"

"It's fabulous," I assure him.

I take his hand, holding it in my own.

"I love that you're so successful," I tell him. "But I just want you to know, I'd feel the same way even if you had nothing and I had to travel back with you in the boot of someone's truck."

He smiles. A really warm and endearing one.

"I know," he finally says, leaning in for a kiss. "That's why I want you. It might sound silly but I knew you were different as soon as I laid eyes on you."

I get all melty and swoony looking into his grey eyes. I want to kiss him and touch him, just like this morning.

I lean in, close to his ear so that no one can hear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I whisper.

"Of course."

"When I was a teenager, it was always a wish of mine to be part of the mile-high club."

I blush as he bursts out laughing.

"Well, we wouldn't want your teenage dreams to be unfulfilled would we?" He grins.

I shake my head no as I make my way toward the bathroom, waggling my butt just a little.

We land atop Christian's penthouse. If I thought his plane was luxurious, it's nothing compared to this.

"This is insane," I admire as we walk through it in order to exit the building.

"I'll give you a proper tour when you come round," he promises, taking my hand.

At the door, we linger in each other's arms for a while. Neither of us are ready to say goodbye it seems.

"Taylor will drop you home," he says quietly, stroking my hair. "It's not far from here. Another bonus."

I wrap my arms around his waist, peeking up through my eyelashes.

"I've had the best last few days," I say. "I'm so glad I got stuck at the airport with you."

He kisses my nose.

"I'll see you soon," he promises. "In two days okay? I'll pick you up."

I nod and reach for a kiss.

As I drive in the backseat of Taylor's car and snow falls gently against the windows, I wonder how I'll explain this to everyone. That I, Anastasia Steele, just met and fell in love with The Christian Grey just a few days ago. They'll think I'm bonkers and part of me thinks so too. What are the chances of finding my soulmate at a packed airport? Until now, I never even believed in soulmates or love at first sight or any of that kind of thing. Now my world has been turned upside down and I've never been happier.

I guess that dreams really can come true. And just maybe, Christmas is _truly magical_ after all.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **A/N Hi guys I'm back! I'm in my final year at university so it's been super hectic however I've got a spare moment and wanted to update. Hope you all had a great Christmas and new year. Also hope you enjoyed this little Christmas story, (might do an epi for it) and can't wait for the next one. Also, look out for the brand-new colours p2 story coming this weekend! – Elizabeth xxx**


End file.
